DCSMITTY.MSG
Zobacz też: Smitty. # 0. Look {100}{}{Widzisz umorusanego mechanika.} {150}{}{Widzisz Smitty'ego - mechanika i właściciela złomowiska w jednej osobie.} {151}{}{Widzisz umorusanego mechanika w brudnym ubraniu roboczym.} # 1. Get out floats (WtG) {200}{}{Ty szkodniku! Wynoś się stąd zanim dam ci nauczkę!} {201}{}{Wynoś się stąd!} {202}{}{Wynoś się z mojej ziemi!} {203}{}{Cholerny szkodniku, uciekaj stąd.} {204}{}{Idź do diabła.} # 2. Low Intelligence (WtG) {220}{}{Hej, wynoś się z mojej ziemi.} {221}{}{Hej, głupolu, uciekaj stąd.} {222}{}{No już, sio!} {223}{}{Nie mam czasu dla takich jak ty.} {224}{}{Nie potrafię mówić po głupkowemu.} # 3. Hello (WtG, 4,5,11, 17,20,25) {240}{}{Witaj, młodzieńcze. Co stary Smitty może dla ciebie zrobić?} {241}{}{Witaj, ślicznotko. Co stary Smitty może ci... dla ciebie zrobić?} {242}{}{A niech mnie! Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić tym razem?} {243}{}{Jak leci! Wielkie dzięki za tę wyżerkę od Mamuśki. Co stary Smitty może dla ciebie zrobić?} {244}{}{Zastanawiam się właśnie czym się tu zajmujesz?} {245}{}{Słuchaj, staruszku, mam tu taką rzecz z Gecko...} {246}{}{Hej Smitty, interesuje mnie samochód, który masz na sprzedaż.} {247}{}{Przynoszę ci jedzenie od Mamuśki.} {248}{}{Słuchaj, staruszku, mam tu taką rzecz z Klamath...} {249}{}{Chcę się tylko trochę rozejrzeć. Do zobaczenia, Smitty.} # 4. Thing from Gecko (3) {260}{}{Niech no stary Smitty rzuci na to okiem.} {261}{}{Jasne, proszę bardzo.} {262}{}{Może później. Na razie chcę cię o coś zapytać.} {263}{}{Może innym razem. Do zobaczenia, Smitty.} # 5. Thing from Klamath (3) {280}{}{Niech no stary Smitty rzuci na to okiem.} {281}{}{Jasne, proszę bardzo.} {282}{}{Może później. Na razie chcę cię o coś zapytać.} {283}{}{Może innym razem. Do zobaczenia, Smitty.} # 6. Use Controller? (4) {300}{}{No no... to mi wygląda na stary kontroler ogniwa napędowego. Hmm, jakby to wsadzić do starego Krążownika szos, chodziłby jak prawdziwy skarb.} {301}{}{Hę?} # 7. Use Regulator? (5) {310}{}{Hmm, to wygląda jak regulator ogniwa napędowego. Gdybym miał tu jakiś sprawny samochód, mógłbym zmniejszyć jego zużycie paliwa.} {311}{}{Hę?} # 8. Meal from Mom's delivered (3,18) {320}{}{To bardzo miło z twojej strony. Wielkie dzięki! Oto mały prezent w nagrodę. Może ci się kiedyś przydać, zwłaszcza w tych stronach. (Daje ci Stimpak)} {321}{}{Dzięki, Smitty. Do zobaczenia.} {322}{}{Eee... Dzięki, ale zajrzałem niedawno do Mamuśki i zdążyłem już co nieco przekąsić. Nie jestem głodny.} {323}{}{Uuups, osoba, która zwykle dostarcza te przesyłki zachorowała, więc ją zastępuję. Mogę mimo to dostać trochę punktów doświadczenia?} {324}{}{Och, serdecznie przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że Mamuśka mnie nie wyleje. Bardzo potrzebuję tej pracy.} {325}{}{Wiesz, że nie dajemy już darmowych posiłków po przekroczeniu 24 godzin, prawda?} {326}{}{Cóż, w takim razie JA zjem ten posiłek.} {327}{}{Mamuśka nie będzie zachwycona jak się o tym dowie.} # 9. Tell about car (6,7) {330}{}{Widzisz, mam tu ten samochód - Krążownik szos firmy Chrysalis Motors. Prawdziwe cacko. Reklamowali go hasłem: "Nic nie zatrzyma Krążownika szos". Zbudowany jak czołg - ot co.} {331}{}{A co to ma wspólnego ze mną?} # 10. Car-Controller (9) {340}{}{Widzisz, myślałem, że potrzebuję do niego akumulatora, ale okazuje się, że wystarczy założyć nowy kontroler ogniwa napędowego. One zawsze łatwo się psuły.} {341}{}{Mam takie coś!} # 11. I've got one of those (10) {350}{}{Naprawdę? No to zawrzyjmy układ. Daj mi $2000, a ja sprzedam ci ten samochód. Cholercia, nawet zainstaluję w nim twój kontroler ogniwa napędowego. Będzie chodził jak nowy. Do tego dorzucę jeszcze parę nowych ogniw.} {351}{}{To wspaniale! Oto pieniądze i część.} {352}{}{Może później. Chcę cię najpierw o coś zapytać, Smitty.} {353}{}{Zastanowię się. Do zobaczenia, Smitty.} # 12. Here's the car (12) {370}{}{Tylko nie szalej od razu. Daj mu się najpierw rozgrzać.} {371}{}{Jasne. Dzięki, Smitty.} # 13. Car-Regulator (9) {380}{}{Cóż, to bardzo dużo i bardzo mało zarazem.} {381}{}{Hę?} # 14. What? (13) {390}{}{Chodzi mi o to, że taki regulator to dobra rzecz, ale bez kontrolera ogniwa napędowego się i tak nie obejdzie.} {391}{}{A to dlaczego?} # 15. Why? (14) {400}{}{Bo jakbym miał kontroler, to za $2000 odpicowałbym dla ciebie ten Krążownik szos Chrysalis Motors.} {401}{}{Naprawdę? A gdzie mogę znaleźć taki kontroler ogniwa napędowego?} # 16. Where do I find one of those? (15) {410}{}{Co za niemądre pytanie! Gdybym wiedział gdzie można znaleźć takie cacko, sam bym już dawno jeździł tym cudeńkiem, nie sądzisz?} {411}{}{Cóż, spróbuję się rozejrzeć za takim urządzeniem.} # 17. Look for one (16) {420}{}{Dobry pomysł. Jeśli go znajdziesz, przynieś go do mnie. No i nie zapomnij o $2000.} {421}{}{Umowa stoi, Smitty. Chcę cię jeszcze o coś zapytać.} {422}{}{Najlepiej od razu zacznę szukać. Do widzenia.} # 18. Player bought car (WtG) {430}{}{Witaj, jak się sprawuje twój samochód?} {431}{}{Całkiem nieźle, Smitty. Słuchaj, nie wiesz, do czego może służyć ta część samochodowa?} {432}{}{Wspaniale, Smitty, po prostu wspaniale. Hej, mam dla ciebie posiłek. Pozdrowienia do Mamuśki.} {433}{}{W porządku, Smitty. Trzymaj się. Do zobaczenia.} # 19. Have regulator (18) {450}{}{No proszę, to jest regulator ogniwa napędowego. Powinien zmniejszyć zużycie paliwa. Mogę go dla ciebie zamontować, za jakieś... $750.} {451}{}{Umowa stoi, Smitty. Oto część i pieniądze.} {452}{}{Przemyślę to sobie. Do zobaczenia.} # 20. What do you do here? (3) {460}{}{Głównie pilnuję całego tego złomu. I tak mam tu tylko jedną rzecz wartą parę groszy.} {461}{}{Co to takiego?} {462}{}{No tak. Mogę cię zapytać o coś jeszcze?} # 21. What's worth anything? (20) {470}{}{No... mam tu autentyczny Krążownik szos firmy Chrysalis Motors. Reklamowali je hasłem: "Nic nie zatrzyma Krążownika szos". Trzeba przyznać - ten wóz jest zbudowany jak czołg.} {471}{}{Niesamowite! Jest sprawny?} # 22. Does it run? (21) {480}{}{Myślisz, że siedziałbym w tej śmierdzącej dziurze, gdyby był sprawny?} {481}{}{Tak.} {482}{}{Pewnie nie.} # 23. Yes (22) {490}{}{Cóż, pewnie masz rację. Przyzwyczaiłem się już do tej dziury.} {491}{}{Rozumiem.} # 24. No (22) {500}{}{Cóż, chyba jednak tak. Polubiłem trochę tę dziurę.} {501}{}{Rozumiem.} # 25. Got car (23,24 ) {510}{}{Ale chętnie sprzedam ten wóz. Gdyby ktoś przyniósł mi akumulator - nie, czekaj, chyba potrzebuję raczej kontrolera ogniwa napędowego. Tak, gdybym miał coś takiego, sprzedałbym wóz za $2000. Instalacja kontrolera wliczona w cenę.} {511}{}{Brzmi interesująco. Jeśli uda mi się kiedyś znaleźć taki kontroler, zgłoszę się do ciebie. Mogę cię jeszcze o coś zapytać?} {512}{}{Odezwę się jak już go znajdę. Do widzenia, Smitty.} # 26. Regulator installed (19) {520}{}{Proszę bardzo. Jak nowy. Tylko ostrożnie się z nim obchodź.} {521}{}{Jasne. Dzięki, Smitty. Do zobaczenia.} {600}{}{TRZYMAJ SIĘ Z DALA OD MOJEGO SAMOCHODU!} {650}{}{I żebym cię już nigdy nie złapał na włóczeniu się przy moim samochodzie.} {651}{}{Nie złapiesz, obiecuję.} {652}{}{Uggg.} de:DCSMITTY.MSG en:DcSmitty.msg ru:DcSmitty.msg uk:DcSmitty.msg Kategoria:Pliki z dialogami (Fallout 2)